Melody Potters POV
by WildWitch
Summary: Hey! This is the 3. chapter of my story "HP and the Girl in the Mirror". You don't have to read the whole story to understand it, I think, but if you want to (please!) you're welcome! My best fan fic ever!


Melody Potters POV

Disclaimer: I own Melody Potter, her "mum" and everything else you can't find in the Harry Potter books… The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling! Melody Potters POV 

Dear Diary 

_I've been walking around like in a trance since the day I heard the news- I have a brother._

_There are so many things spinning around in my head, and I still can't believe a single thing of it. My mum (Well, she's not my real mum, I've always knew that… I just want someone to call my mum..) told me about it yesterday. That I had an older brother wasn't the most surprising thing she told me. My mum was a witch, and my dad was a wizard like my brother. Mum and dad, James and Lily, were killed by the most cruel person in this world, a certain lord Voldemort. I've always thought they were killed in a car-accident. So that means that I'm a witch… No one's ever told me about my brother, and I can't understand why they didn't! I don't hate my "mum" for never telling me, there's got to be a reason she didn't, but… well…_

_His name is Harry. He's a famous wizard because he survived and kind of "defeated" Voldemort. So will I be, I guess, when I return… when I return to the wizard-world I never knew existed. I've always somehow been interested in what we call "supernatural" things like magic, unicorns… anything that has to do with magic. I've often dreamed about unicorns. They're standing a few feet away from me, shining. There're one or two young ones. They're bronze-coloured. Then there are many snow-white, bigger unicorns. In the front stands the largest of them all, the leader, I guess. After a couple of minutes, he bows his head, so that his "horn" almost touches the ground. Then, when he looks up at me again, I take a step towards them. Then they always turn around and run of into a deep, dark forest. Anyway, I guess I've never actually believed in magic and unicorns, no matter how hard I wished it could be real. That there were a place ordinary people didn't know about. A secret place stuffed with magic. Magical creatures, fairies, wands… A perfect world. Well, the magic world I now know aboutisn't perfect, because of Voldemort, and evil dark wizards and creatures, but it's better than the word I'm living in now. Well, at least I think so! However, I now know there are such a place! There's even a school for young wizards and witches. Of course, I didn't believe my "mum" at first. I didn't believe her until I saw the owl flying through an open window in our living room. She (or he, I don't know) had a sheet of paper attached to one leg. I was a letter from "the headmaster ant Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore." The letter said that it was now safe for me to come to Hogwarts. They'd found a cure or something. What the cure was about, I don't know, and don't wanna know either. Anyway, I'm going to Hogwarts! In the Christmas holyday I'm staying with my brother, Harry, and his godfather, one of my parent's best friends, Sirius Black. It'll be great to see them. Especially Harry, of course! I just can't believe I have a brother!!! I've always wanted an older brother to look after me..hehe… That's all I know for now. My "mum" has just found a new boyfriend. That'll be the third. They're planning to get married. I don't like the guy. Not at all. It's not because he's marrying my "mum", I just don't like the look of him. He looks…I don't know… somehow capable for a murder…hehe… I guess it's just me! So it'll be nice to get away from this place for a while, although I'll miss my "mum" very much. I'll send her letters to let her know how I'm doing. Hmm.. I just need to find a way to send letters. Looks like they're using owls. Now, that's weird!!! _

_Dear diary, that'll be all for now. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'll have to finish my packing. Prof. Albus Dumbledore told me he would come and get me. But I don't know where! We're probably going by plane or boat. I'd better ask my "mum"!_

_The End! (for now, that is)_

_ _

How did ya like it? I'll come up with other, better (!) chapters later. Now please review! Thanks a lot… And please don't flame me for the grammar… For you who don't know: I'm NOT English…__


End file.
